Hope for the Hopeless
by Kayla Lareaux
Summary: Jasper is a recovering drug addict who moves next door to Alice.  They've known each other since high school but so much has changed.  How long can they hide their true feelings for each other and how long can they both keep their darkest secrets secret?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING.**

**Also, this is my first fanfic so please be kind! Let me know what you think!**

Mary Alice Cullen never slept very well at night.

She never minded too much because it was just something she did her whole life.

She functioned her best on 4-5 hours of sleep and sometimes could pull all nighters and a full day of work.

She was always busy.

_The little Energizer Bunny_, her best friend and adopted brother Edward always called her.

Nothing could keep Mary down.

She was the editor of a very popular literary and arts magazine in Forks and had written her own volumes of poetry and soon she was even playing Edward's piano and buying guitars and other musical equipment.

Her and Edward would spend many a night composing songs and even performing at local coffeehouses and restaurants as far as Seattle.

They had a huge online following due to Youtube but Edward had less time now that he was in med school to focus on music.

That was 2 years ago.

Alice, as she was now known at the age of 27, couldn't sleep tonight, not because she was stuck writing a song but because something was keeping her awake.

"Rose, you're out of your fucking mind!" Emmett said loudly.

The conversation started out in heated whispers between Emmett and Rosalie on the front porch of his apartment.

Rose exhaled the smoke out of her lungs from her puff on her cigarette and remembered for a split second that this used to be her apartment too.

Theirs.

But that wasn't the point right now.

"What else am I supposed to do with him?"

"He's YOUR friend, Rose!" Emmett didn't want to, but he lit up another cigarette and ran his free hand through his brown hair, pulling a huge clump of it until it stood almost straight up.

Rose almost smiled. She loved when he did that. It reminded her of...

"Snap out of it, Rose!" he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry..." she trailed off and started pacing the length of the small front porch area that belonged to Emmett's apartment.

"He's your friend too though. How could you even say that?"

"When you two decided to keep using and I was done you both made it pretty clear what kind of friends you truly are."

"But he wants help, Em..." Rose was almost pleading and she knew this wasn't her style.

It was because she was fucked up.

It was Friday night.

Payday.

Rosalie had 12 blues in her pocket and 3 were already injected into her bloodstream.

She was as high as a kite.

Usually she would have yelled at Emmett and called him an asshole and made her take Jasper no matter what he said.

She'd use Emalie against him.

Emalie was their daughter who was 10 months old.

Emmett loved her more than anything in the world and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize not being able to see her.

Sure, he could battle for custody if he really wanted to but he was a recovering addict himself and was just starting to get back on his feet. Right now Esme and Carlisle were looking after Emalie until both he and Rosalie got back on their feet.

The difference between them though was that Rosalie had no desire to stop doing drugs.

She hated the withdrawal symptoms and she just loved how she seemed to float through every day now.

After Emalie was born and was completely healthy despite Rosalie's methadone and tobacco use during pregnancy, Emmett considered it a lucky break and vowed never to touch another drug again.

He relapsed 3 times in the past 10 months but has been clean for the past 3.

Rosalie couldn't even make it one day.

"Tell me what he said," Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm. "Exact words and Rose if you fucking lie to me I swear to-"

"Jesus Christ! Lay off!" she screamed and shoved him until he was backed up against the guard railing of the second floor porch.

Alice knew she shouldn't have been listening.

But her window was open to allow the nice breeze to enter her bedroom and she couldn't help it that her bedroom was facing her front porch, which was two doors down from Emmett's apartment.

She was surprised Edward couldn't hear them arguing.

Then she remembered how he could sleep through a war.

Alice hadn't talked to Rosalie in a very long time and really had no desire to.

She, Rose and Bella had been best friends all through high school and even through the little bit of college that Rosalie managed to make it through before her addiction got the best of her.

Carlisle and Esme, Alice's adoptive parents, took an immediate liking to Rosalie because her parents were dead and although she always managed to stay in Forks she got moved from seven different foster homes for her attitude and bad behavior.

Esme always talked about trying to find a way to adopt Rosalie as well as Alice but Carlisle, although feeling sympathy and care for the blonde, knew that they wouldn't be able to handle her either and wouldn't want to sever the ties they did have with her in case one day she did ask for their help.

Bella's father, chief of police Charlie Swan, never liked when Rosalie hung around Bella for fear that the girl would influence his daughter but it was never the case and he tolerated Rosalie's presence just like anyone else would.

When Rosalie started dating Emmett no one could decide if it was a good thing or not.

Emmett was a fun loving teddy bear type with a heart of gold but he was no angel.

He soon started to experiment with drugs with Rose and found himself knee deep in an addiction problem as well.

But Emmett was a good friend of Edward's and might as well have been part of the Cullen family too so Esme and Carlisle paid for his rehabilitation and for the first 3 months of his apartment, rent and utilities, until he could find a job now that he was out and ready to live sober.

"You're acting like it's some stranger, Emmet!" Rosalie's voice came floating through the window snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

"It's Jasper!"

"I know, I know..." Emmett was saying more but it was mumbled and Alice couldn't hear the rest.

_Jasper_.

Alice hadn't heard that name in years.

She often wondered if she'd ever hear it again.

"He wants to quit, Em," Rose was saying.

"How badly?"

"Badly enough that he GAVE me all of his unused needles. He flushed his stash though, that fucker...I would have bought it..."

"I don't need to hear that shit, Rose. You know how I feel about it." Emmett wanted to shake her everytime she talked about using.

"So, you'll take him? He said he'll go right now. And then he's wondering if he can have a place to stay when he gets out."

"He's only going to be able to stay for 3 days at The Harbor." Emmett said. The Harbor was Forks Behavioral Institute that often took on charity cases and was a county funded program for drug addicts and any other type of crazy that their area of Washington could concoct.

"Maybe we could talk to Carlisle..." Emmett started to say.

"No. Jas says no one but you and I are going to know about this for now. He said he can't afford to break Esme's heart again anyway."

Esme had also "adopted" Jasper, who was friends with the gang in high school and had cried way too many times over the situations he had gotten himself involved in since he graduated.

Jasper had been so smart too.

Then he joined the military.

He only served for 4 years in Iraq but when he came back he was never the same.

It didn't take him long to find comfort in Rosalie and Emmett's drug of choice too.

"Blues" or "Roxies" were like an epidemic in the town of Forks.

Oxycontin.

Legal synthetic heroin.

With a prescription anyway, which wasn't hard to procure or buy off of someone.

"So, he wants a ride there now and three days later he wants to crash here? For how long?"

"I don't know, dude! You know how long these things take sometimes!" Rosalie was getting pissed now.

Emmett realized he just wanted her off of his front porch.

"I'm getting my keys...then let's go...where the hell is he anyway?"

Even though she knew there was no real reason to, Alice held her breath as she heard Rosalie and Emmett make their way down the stairs of The Cove (their apartment complex) and get into Emmett's jeep.

She knew they were arguing about something because she could hear Rose yelling at him but he turned the jeep's radio up as loud as it could go to drown her out not caring if he woke up the whole neighborhood or not.

That's just the way things went in this town.

_Jasper was an addict._

She had heard many a story through the grapevine about the possibility of that, mostly through Rosalie who had a tendency to run her mouth about everyone.

She also had a tendency to lie so any information she had for you should always be taken with a grain of salt.

Alice knew about the night Jasper had an overdose.

Edward was the one who drove over to the party he was at and took him to the hospital.

She also remembered hearing after that that he was clean.

Then news about Jasper just pretty much fizzled out.

They weren't the best of friends in high school like he was with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward.

Rosalie had the biggest crush on him for years but he never returned her advances so she became bored and moved on to Emmett.

Alice had always made it a point to be very nice and cordial towards Jasper and there was no denying his southern charm and his adorable hair and smile.

She always kept her thoughts to herself about it except for the one night at her 21st birthday party when she got really drunk at her party and told Bella as she was crying and throwing up in the bathroom that she had always had a secret crush on him.

Bella, being the awesome best friend that she was, never mentioned it again and Alice never wanted to again either.

Alice never had much self esteem and didn't typically go after anyone in the romantic sense.

She had gone on dates before but never had any relationships.

She was always accused by Rosalie of setting her standards too high.

But she couldn't help it.

At this point in her life, no one except for Jasper had ever had that special spark inside of them that she was looking for.

Jasper, although the type who was always at all the parties, was quiet and laid back.

He seemed to calm the whole room down and Alice remembered she always felt comfortable talking to him while she was painfully shy when it came to talking with others.

_He was going to be moving in with Emmett._

_So close..._

Alice turned her desk lamp off and sighed.

As she turned her bed down she thought about what Jasper was probably going to be going through tonight.

She had seen Rosalie get sick when she didn't have her fix.

She saw Emmett go through his recovery process.

She knew it wasn't fun and it definitely wasn't pretty.

As she drifted off to sleep she sent a wish out to the stars that Jasper would have the strength to believe in himself.

**I am also searching for a Beta so please message me if you are interested! I want this to have a lot of chapters.**


End file.
